Oblivious
by SingThisSongTogether
Summary: Katie Knight absolutely loved her big brother, she really did. But as much as she loved her brother, she couldn't help but think that he was such an idiot sometimes. Why couldn't he just look right in front of him and notice. Kogan Minor Jatie


**Hello, wonderful people! I'm back **_**and**_** I brought a new story for you guys. This was actually a random idea that popped into my head and it turned out to be an idea I grew to love. I just fell in love with the idea of Katie, kind of looking back on how the Kogan love story began. Isn't that sweet? ;) So, anyway, after that little thought I decided to make this! Yay! :) Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Katie Knight absolutely loved her big brother, she really did. But as much as she loved her brother, she couldn't help but think that he was such an idiot sometimes. Why couldn't he just look right in front of him and notice. Notice the one boy who truly loved him. Couldn't he see how much the other was hurting, just thinking about him and how they would end up if the brunet confessed his love for the famous Knight.<p>

She sat quietly on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, laptop placed right in front of her. But she didn't move. She sat there, stock-still, thinking. She didn't care that a few kids had accidentally hit her with a bouncy ball. She didn't care that the new kid's creepy, 9 year old brother had been attempting to grab her attention for the past 20 minutes. She just... sat there. Looking back at the moments, where she knew that Logan could finally be the one for Kendall.

She thought about how Logan would blush every time Kendall would acknowledge him or even show the slightest bit of affection. Like, this morning when Logan teetered behind Kendall on their way downstairs for breakfast. The blond had stopped momentarily to check up on him and, despite Logan's lame attempts to stop him, had carried him bridal style all the way to the table. James and Carlos shared a knowing look and smirked at the blushing brunet.

She remembered when Kendall had locked himself in his and Logan's room on their father's death anniversary, refusing to let anyone but Logan come in. She had watched as Logan came out of the room to get food for the blond. And she noticed that his shirt was covered in tears, yet his eyes seemed dry.

Another memory passed and this time, the boys were 13. The 4 hockey heads were messing around by the frozen river nearby the Knights' old home. Katie was indoors at the time, so she didn't really know what happened. But from what she heard from James and Carlos when they were all in the hospital waiting room, was that Kendall had fallen through thin ice and Logan dove in to save him. And after Katie rushed to her brother's hospital room with her mother and her "big brothers" she watched as Kendall nearly broke down as he thanked Logan for saving his life. And she couldn't help but smile.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by James shaking her, "Katie, are you alright?" The younger Knight just smiled and nodded. She closed her laptop and stood up, "I'm gonna go up to the apartment for a while. You know, get some rest."

James looked hesitant but nodded, nonetheless. Katie smiled at the tall brunet and waved at Carlos who was in the pool.

She quietly opened the door to the apartment and immediately froze. A smile crept up to her face as she watched the two oblivious, teenage boys standing in front of the bright, orange couch. The young Knight gave a happy sigh and slowly walked out, leaving Logan and Kendall to themselves. She proceeded back to the pool where James gave her a confused look, "I thought you were going up?"

"I was. But, maybe not now." She smiled at the image of her brother and his boyfriend, in their apartment, kissing.

James eyed her, "You're really cryptic sometimes. You know that?"

Katie just laughed, "Trust me. You guys are bound to find out soon."

And she couldn't help but think that, yeah, her brother was an idiot at times. But thats what made him human. And thats why she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly didn't really plan those Jatie moments. That just kinda came out spontaneously. Anyway, hope you like it. Review? They absolutely make my day even brighter :)<strong>


End file.
